Apple tree
by Grey-Scorpio
Summary: Shounen-ai, and slight yaoi at the end. When Kid finds Soul under an apple tree in Saskatchewan. Sorry for horrible summary. Rated T for slight yaoi at the end.


**Apple Tree: SoulXKid**

**Warning contains mostly shounen-ai than yaoi...until the end, XD. So, this came up to me in the middle of taking my shower. Another one-shot. Hope you like.**

A soft summer breeze went across a field of freshly grown wheat. A boy, close to the age of eight years old calmly strode across this field, enjoying how quiet and beautiful the earth was currently being. The boy, Death the Kid, was in Saskatchewan on a mission with his well known father, Lord Death. They were currently settled in a secluded place of the province, were few people stayed.

A small smile placed itself on his lips as a few birds flew around him, all singing a melody of nature. He continued his much needed stroll, that is, until he heard the faint strum of a guitar. Wondering where it came from, Kid listened carefully trying to locate where it came from. A few seconds later, he heard it again. Pondering where it might've come from, he decided to go North-East from where he was.

Golden hues narrowed as they scanned the large field. Kid had walked around for close to half an hour, but he couldn't locate the sound. Yes, he still heard it, but he just couldn't find it. He let out a frustrated sigh, ready to give up. He lifted an arm up, summoning his skateboard, Beelzebub. He climbed on, lifting off the ground. As he was going to speed off, he saw the top of a large tree. Not giving it any thoughts, he flew towards it.

He landed safely right below a huge tuff of leaves. Fixing his hair that had gotten in to his mouth and eyes; he yet again scanned the area. He spotted as what seemed like a head off white hair. He quietly sneaked up behind the tree, peering over to look behind it. There he saw a boy his age, wearing torn jeans and a plead shirt playing the guitar. Though, he could not see his facial expression.

The boy suddenly turned around, giving the raven haired boy a sharp grin. Kid awkwardly smiled back. He never actually interacted with a child his age. Well, he never actually did interact with children.

"Hi there!" The boy exclaimed, carefully setting the guitar down before standing up.

"H-hello..." Kid replied, shuffling backwards a bit. His cheeks because a slight red from his embarrassment.

"What's wrong? Did I scare 'ya?" The white haired boy questioned, taking a step forward, making Kid take a step backwards. The boy's grin slightly fading.

"No, not at all..."Kid said, looking up to find curious red orbs observing him.

"Oh, well...I'm Soul, nice to meet you. Are you new here?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you also, Soul. I'm actually on a mission with my father."

"Mission? What kind of mission?"

"Well, there's a kishin egg said to murder townspeople in a near village."

"What's a Kishin?"Soul asked.

"Well, it's a monster that eats Human Souls to grow stronger, or to keep for their Master." Kid explained happily.

"Oh...then it won't eat me" Soul whispered, looking down as he thought at what happened earlier that day.

"Of course it won't silly; my dad's going to kill with his reaper powers."Kid said, clapped his mouth shout as he realised at what he said. Nobody was supposed to know about this!

"No, that's not what I meant. You won-Wait, did you say reaper?"

Kid timidly nodded. He was scared to see his new friend's reaction.

"So...you're a ...DEATH GOD?" Soul said, exaggerating on the last words.

"No...only a Death Prince."Kid mumbled.

"That's cool."

The two boys continued to stare at each other until Kid saw something fall with the corner of his eye. He looked down, then up to find that the tree had ripe, red apples in them. Soul followed Kid's gaze.

"It's a beautiful tree, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm. And the apples seem delicious. Can...can I have one?"Kid asked.

"Sure. Although I need help to get up there."

Kid kneeled down, letting Soul onto his back. He could hear the boy struggle, but not for long as he felt the pressure on his back no longer there. He looked back up, finding Soul's left arm into a scythe blade. He observed as he had perfect balance, cutting a branch full of apples with the blade. In a flash, the blade was replaced with an arm.

Soul jumped out of the tree. He accidently landed on Kid, who was forced onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, hehe..."Soul said, getting off the small boy. Kid flopped onto his back, smiling up at Soul.

"You're a weapon!"Kid exclaimed, completely ignoring his small injury. He stood up, approaching Soul. He hugged the boy, taking an apple at the same time.

"You must think I'm weird, don't you?"

"No, not at all. In fact, my father owns a school specialized for weapon and Meisters...Maybe you can attend it! With your parents' permission, of course.

The mention of his parents made Soul look down.

"I...My parents kicked me out...They thought I was a freak. A monster..."Soul whispered. He let go of the branch, his hands in fists.

"But you're not! Many people have the same ability as you. It's your parents that are monsters, not you." Kid exclaimed, hugging the weapon again.

Soul let himself be hugged, enjoying the comfort, the love he'd never had before.

For the next few hours, Soul and Kid enjoyed each other's company, playing a few games and singing songs. When the sunset came, the sky filled with many hot colours, the two boys, now best friends, sat side by side with Kid's head on his friend's shoulder.

"It's amazing. I never see sunsets like these in Death city..."Kid murmured.

"Me either..."

The two boys stared at each other, faces dangerously close.

"I had fun today, Soul."

"Me too, Kid."

As the sun gave out its final glow, the two boy's lips met in sweet, short kiss, making sparks fly for them.

That night, after they parted, Kid has left to return back his home city with his father. Little did they know that in five years, they would meet again and become best friends. Maybe even something more.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

_A few years later_

"Ngh, S-s-s-oul" Kid moaned out, arching his back as his boyfriend was fucking him. He was so close, and so was his seme.

A few more thrusts later, Kid came with a groan, along with his lover. Soul let himself fall on top of Kid, giving the boy a small peck to the lips.

"I love you so much, Kiddo." Soul whispered into his ear, kissing him again.

"I love you too, Soul."

As both teens rode out their high, cuddling each other and nuzzling, Kid had quickly fallen asleep as Soul took an apple that was left forgotten on the counter. As he bit into it, it brings back an old memory from when he was young. He didn't quite remember it well, but he loved it. The time when he and his first best friend had their first kiss. His friend's mouth tasted like sweet sugary apples, since the boy ate so many of them. Putting the apple back down, he gave his uke a soft kiss to the temple before he too fell asleep.

**Well, this sucked. I imagined it to be better. But oh well, hope you enjoyed it. And I'm thinking of doing a full lemon with this couple. Should I?**

**Review if you want, love G-S**


End file.
